Brotherly Biscuits
by FeverousFanFiction
Summary: When Little Luddy gets hurt playing with a sword, only his big brother can make it better.


**Hello, although I am far behind in requests that I have received and updates, I decided to do this one first. Title subject to change and while I am marking this complete as of right now, I may add more later.**

Brotherly Biscuits

"Agh!" Ludwig shouted and thrust his sword roughly into the sack cloth doll that was used for training purposes. It wasn't perfect by a long shot, he was still too shaky with the newly forged sword. It was heavy than the wooden toy he had played with previously, but it was taking longer than expected to adjust.

In frustration the child whined, upset he still wasn't very good at this. He knew that it took lots of practice and hard work, like his brother had said. But still, after being at it for nearly two whole weeks, he thought he would have at least something to show Gilbert so he could be proud.

Tschannen, the man tutoring him, chuckled at his little fit, "You're doing fine, just give it a bit more time."

"I know, Herr Tschannen." Ludwig mumbled, still a bit shy around his instructor. "I just want to get better faster."

"How about taking a bit of a break," Tschannen said taking note of the time from his watch. "I'm sure you'll be better after a bit of rest, how about taking a twenty minutes?"

Ludwig was rather mature and well behaved for his physical age, but that didn't mean he was immune to fits. "But I want to get better!"

"You will, you will." Tschannen replied nonchalantly, throwing the words over his shoulder walked away, wanting to take a break himself, "just give it some time."

Ludwig was annoyed how his instructor just left, he didn't want a break. That was fine though, he could continue anyways, it's not like the old man would notice.

Often he felt like his tutor wasn't helping him much, the elder seemed to only want to sit on his rather large backside and eat. He even went as far as to complain about it to Gil, who brushed it off and told him that Herr Tschannen was an old hero and excellent swords man. While the proceeding stories were nice, it was impossible to imagine that old man was the hero in them.

Ludwig attacked the dummy as if he had a personal vendetta against it, swinging back and forth, tearing at it. This little tantrum wasn't improving his form though. With more than a bit of anger, he went to throw the sword to the ground.

The obvious mistake was realized too little too late; and while swinging it upward the blade sliced into his upper arm, cutting from almost the top of his shoulder to the middle of his arm.. Blood oozed out as rapidly as tears formed in his eyes. The blade thumped against the dirt a second later and Ludwig let out a whimper.

Before his very eyes the blood seemed to gush out, scaring the small boy. Having been around the great Prussian army for very nearly his entire life, Ludwig had seen plenty of blood. However, that was on other men who were in general on their way of receiving help very soon and not his own arm that hurt greatly.

With a loud cry he looked around for Herr Tschannen. His tutor was nowhere to be see, presumably still on break. However, Ludwig knew where his big brother would be, where Gil always at this time, training some of the newest young men just outside of camp not far away. He knew the way to the medical tent as well, but that wasn't what he wanted, at least he didn't want to go there alone. The little one didn't want to bother his brother, knowing that the man was likely working very hard, but the desire to seek out help trumped all other feelings.

Gilbert walked his way around the thirty men, scrutinizing their form as they did the required push-ups. The current group certainly was not the best team that he had ever trained, nor the worse, overall about average with their performance and whining. Being that they were in the middle of the third week though, Prussia was raising the bar, much to their distress.

Though young, they were no longer babies that needed to cling to their mother. The goal was to build them true men, proud to fight for their country. Therefore the demon king, as Prussia was often called behind his back, was willing to push them hard.

In no way was the boy actually sneaking, but being as quiet as he was only a few men had noticed his presence at all. Prussia certainly hadn't as he was still in the middle of berating a thin, nervous soldier's form in push up. His trusty crop was aiding in correcting forms so that they were perfect.

Ludwig sniffled and tried to act brave as he reached out with his good hand to grab a fist full of the blue coat that the Prussian wore. "Gil?" He said in a tone just above a whisper, tugging on the fabric for attention.

"What is it?" The commander roared out in absolute rage at being interrupted as he turned around.

The little boy looked up at him with large cornflower blue eyes, tears streaking his face and his lower lip quivering. His big brother never yelled at him like that before nor ever looked so angrily at him with those terrifying red eyes and nasty scowl. Ludwig stood there frozen in unmasked fear, he had known it was an awful idea to bother Gilbert.

As the true situation registered in the elder's mind, his eyes lost the heated glow to them and voice softened to a more normal tone. Seeing the youngster he knelt down on one knee, placing himself as close to eye level as he could. He cleared his throat and asked again, "What is it, Ludwig?"

The men all slowly stopped their exercise to watch the spectacle of the two, despite knowing that if Prussia ever noticed he would start stomping and shouting with even more vinegar. Wowereit, the youth that had up until a moment ago been the focus of the man's vibrant collection of severe words, now watched mouth open with shock.

The child looked about ready to pee himself and quite rightfully so. "M-my, ar-rm," He muttered in a low, quaking tone and displayed the cut on the upper portion of his arm. The red straining on his clothing made it appear as though it was much worse than it really was. Mortally wounded or not, Ludwig had only sought out his big brother to be comforted and soothed.

With uncharacteristically tenderness the man took Ludwig's small arm and inspected it. The slice was certainly long, covering at least a forth of his arm, but not deep at all. Tis only but a flesh would. Even the blood on his sleeve was very little in all reality.

For being hatched from a cannonball, one would assume that the great fearless Prussia would notice how minor the wound even was. Perhaps he was when it involved himself or his men, however his sibling was another story. "My God, Luddy do you feel okay? Not dizzy or anything are you?"

Using his good arm to wipe his nose, Ludwig shook his head. "No, just hurts…"

Prussia straight back up, "I'm still taking you to the medical tent." Without waiting for the child to respond he lifted Ludwig up in his arms, doing his best not to cause the child any further harm.

With a soft whine Ludwig hide his face in the nations clothing, self-conscious about the squad watching them. Big brother was going to make it all better soon though.

"Since matters have come up," Gilbert said, acting as though he didn't have a small child clinging to his coat at the moment. Judging by just his voice alone, a passerby who think that "matters" were of a very serious military sort rather than personal interests. Of course, that same passerby wouldn't understand the importance of the personified nations either. "I expect you all to continue on with your training. As usual you will follow up with laps around camp, we will goosestep later. If I do happen to leave you with extra time, do something. Understood?"

The group as a whole wanted to groan and moan over the fact that they were still going to continue the agonizing drills. However, the shining light of hope for them was that at the very least Prussia would not be around shouting and cursing at them, at least for a bit. There was little choice but to accept the orders though, a series of 'yes sir' rang out in varies tones of discontent.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He questioned viciously with a deepening voice, significantly peeved at the insolence behavior. "I don't think I heard you correctly, do you wish to run even more once I return?"

That brought the soldiers to attention quickly, bringing out speedy 'no sirs' and head shakes. Though the actual amount of extra jogging was left opening, any extra was unwelcomed.

"Then I shall ask again, understood?" Gilbert thundered out into the clearing.

"Yes, sir!" resound one great cry.

Prussia gave them a nod of approval, accepting the answer this time. "I shall return before long, don't let me catch any of you slacking." There would certainly be hell to pay if he came back and anything was astray.

And, leaving them with that earning threat, Gilbert became his walk. Behind him, in hushed voices he heard, and ignored the comments the men had about him and Ludwig, as none of them were actually harmful to his image. He'd return and bark loud enough to put them in their place if there were any ideas that he was weak for caring about Luddykins.

"The demon does have a heart."

"Never thought he could be so soft, even if it was only for a kid."

"Isn't that his brother?"

"Really? I thought he was one of the Noble's kids."

"They don't look alike, though."

"How else do you explain that?"

"Another fear tactic maybe?"

"Shut the hell and start moving!"

"That's right, you heard what he said."

The commander smirked to himself, at least a few of them had the brains to get the others moving. Perhaps he would study them later to see which had the prospect of making decent leaders. Obviously one or two of each group always had the potential. Best to pick them himself before the higher ups in his government got in the way promoting their friends and family.

"Gil?" Ludwig whined softly, not really wanting to tell his brother, but he had to. "You're hurting my arm."

Prussia immediately stopped and readjusted his grip on the child. "Oh, fuck, sorry." Looking down he realized just how miserable the child looked, "Look, Herr Heidrich is the best doctor I've ever had. You'll be okay soon."

"Uhhh," Ludwig moaned unhappily.

The medical text was not kept far away in the 'down' times for the army, as Prussia's rough training usually sent a few a week to the tent for some sort of injury. Currently though, there were none from the nation's unit, it surely wouldn't last long.

"Herr Heidrich, I have a patient for you." Gilbert announced setting the child down.

The man turned around from his work with herbs, "Ah, I knew it was too peaceful." Only by Gilbert's tone could he tell it was not of the utmost importance that he drops everything and rush to save a life.

The medic sighed and knelt down to work with the child, he had known Ludwig for quite some time now, twenty years or so. "The sword bit you back it seems," Heidrich worked on pushing the small child's hand away and worked at baring the injured flesh. "No surprise really, every once in a while I get someone who got cut with their own sword." He spoke to keep the small one busy a bit, having had children once upon a time and knew how to deal with them appropriately. "I'm sure as reckless as your brother is, he had once done something similar as well."

Ludwig sniffled and wiped at his nose, watching carefully as his arm was bandaged. "Really?"

"Of course, not. I just nearly cut off my whole leg trying to do a trick once." Gilbert stated, rolling with what the doctor had said and well, it was true. "Vati was so scared when I had done that."

Ludwig cracked a small smile, "It didn't hurt that much, did it?"

"No, not really. I don't think I even cried." Prussia bragged, despite knowing that in all reality he bawled and whine about it for days on end. "Course, by then I was already so awesome."

Ludwig could only look at his elder brother with a bit of a doubtful glace before the doctor spoke up again. Thankfully to the two adults though this whole exchange had more or less distracted the little one.

"Now then, I know you are known for healing faster than us," Heidrich started, as he finished his work, "but don't move your arm for a few days. I don't want to see you in here again for it."

Gilbert nodded, assume it would be as such from the beginning. "Thank you, Herr Heidrich."

"Thank you," Ludwig added as well as his big brother carried him out, still acting as though he was paralyzed for life because of his left arm.

"I told you he was the best doctor," The elder declared with his usual arrogant attitude.

Ludwig nodded, "Uh-huh."

"But, for now I want you in our cabin and away from the swords." Which was exactly where the two was heading. "After you are better and I speak with Herrr Tschannen we'll have you practicing again." He wasn't very pleased that the old man had not been around nor watching when Ludwig had injured himself.

Ludwig was quick to protest as he was set on the ground in their quarters, "I don't wanna stay here Gil."

"Oh? But, Herr Heidrich said you needed rest until that heals a bit." Gilbert wasn't liking the attitude that he little one was showing at the moment. "It's best you stay here and not do anything too strenuous."

Ludwig puffed his cheeks out in a bit of a pout, behavior that he only seemed to exhibit around his elder brother. "But it will be boring, unless I study. I don't want to study though."

"Well," Gilbert drew out the word, making the child linger in suspense for a moment. "You do need to improve your French." Ludwig's shoulder's sagged and he lost the pout. "But, I suppose it would be just as educational to observe as I train the men. After all, you soon will be ready to train with them. If you would rather do that."

Although that soon was rather far into the future as far as the child was concerned, he still readily agreed. "Yes!" Unlike most children who would soon become bored of watching such, Ludwig had an attraction to war much like his brother.

"Very well." Gilbert was more than willing to bend to an idea such as that. Mostly because the child did have a point that all he would be able to do was study, which he hadn't cared for much either when he was younger. "But, you will need to work more on your studies seeing as you can't practice these next few days."

"Okay, Gil." Ludwig understood why it was so important, but it was still boring. At least his brother wasn't too strict about it, even if he was rather strict about a lot of other things.

"Just let me get something first." The Prussian informed the younger nation.

In a small crumbled bag in the bottom of his trunk, Gilbert usually keep a few sweets in reserve for Ludwig. Every time he went into town he would pick up some candy, normally keeping a near endless supply, though only a small amount at a time, as work had him in town rather often. This was one little secret he kept from the child, usually making the treats appear whenever he felt like it. Today though a few pieces might make the day go better for the little one.

With s smirk, the Prussian popped on little blue candy in his mouth. In a sense he did it just to tease the boy. "So ready to see me in action?"

"Uh-huh," Ludwig nodded enthusiastically. "What do you have Gil?" He peered curiously at the small bag.

"Nothing," The elder said moving the bag just out of his reach. "Not sweets."

"Can I please have some?" The boy asked, stretching out the word 'please' excessively.

"Hm, maybe." Gilbert made a show of moving the candy in his mouth. "Maybe, if you promise to work on French tomorrow I can."

Luddy nodded, "I promise!"

"Okay, well I guess I just have to let you now." Gilbert let him have the bag. He never really was a big sweet eater himself, even when he was the same age.

Immediately, Ludwig pulled out a red one and stuck it in his mouth. Laughing, Gilbert ruffled the youngster's hair, "Let's get going before they start slacking."

The sight of the two returning to the field was much different than their parting earlier. Prussia still carried himself as every bit of important as he thought he was, which was quite highly. But, this time Ludwig followed rather closely behind him, still a bit timid because of the looks from all the men. That mattered little though as they were in the middle of some extra exercises in the absence of their leader.

Gilbert smiled fondly for a few brief moments as he watched the child take a seat away from the action before turning back into the strict demon king. "Well you were not completely useless while I was gone. We shall work on our goose-stepping," Groans, moans, and soft uttering under breath was heard at the mentioning of it. And here, Prussia was almost going to go easy on them for doing well in his absence.

With a bit of smile and sticky treat all over his face, Ludwig observed with a bit of envy at how his brother commanded the new soldiers. One day he'd be big and strong like his brother.


End file.
